La tempête
by Yuki-Fiction-Yaoi
Summary: Durant la bataille des anneaux, et si Belphegor n'avait pas été celui qu'on pensait... L'issu aurait-elle été différente ?


Montage fait de moi, donc pas toucher ! Que vous preniez mes images, mes vidéos, mes dessins je m'en fiche ! Car je sais que c'est moi qui les ai fait donc je m'en fout, mais si vous prenez mes idées, mes textes et mes montages, alors là je ne pas d'accord. Je suis contre le PLAGIAT ! Si vous voulez quelque chose, dîtes-le moi et je m'arrangerais.

La tempête

P.O.V. Externe

Hayato se rapprocha de son ennemis, Belphegor, puis s'arrêta et souffla.

- C'est finis

- Non. Nous ne pouvons accepter ceci comme une victoire tant que vous n'avez pas complété l'anneau de la tempête. S'exclama soudainement une Cervelo qui était apparut accompagné de sa "soeur" à la droite de Gokudera.

- Obtenez les deux moitiés de l'anneau pour compléter l'anneau de la tempête, sil vous plait. Rajouta l'autre Cervelo.

- Sur ce. Dirent les deux femmes à la chevelure violette dans un même temps avant de s'en aller par la porte laissant le décoloré seul avec le blond.

- Il reste trois minutes. Intervint la voix à l'haut-parleur.

- Quelle plaie... Se dit l'utilisateur de bombe en passant sa main droite dans les cheveux et en s'avançant vers le corps inconscient du prince. Je pense que personne ne peux le faire à ma place.

Il se pencha alors vers le corps du blonds mais une douleur lassinante à la côte gauche le prit soudainement. Il se pencha sur le coté en tenant a côte grâce à sa main droite puis se releva doucement tandis que Shamal lui parlait.

Il écouta alors son entraîneur mais quand celui-ci lui coneilla de vite en finir pour qu'il aille voir Bianchi, Gokudera ne rescentit plus aucune douleur, bien au contraire, il affichais maintenant une expression à la fois énerver et désespérer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes à un moment pareil, vieux pervers ?

Il soupira alors, puis regarda le corps étendu au sol de Prince The Ripper.

- T'as vraiment l'air stupide. Génie ? Me fait pas rire. Cracha presque l'élève de Shamal.

Il s'accroupit ensuite aux coter de son adversaire puis le regarda.

- Je voulais que tu retire l'insulte que tu as fait au Dixième du nom. Continua-t-il en chancelant légèrement puis en s'approchant encore plus pour ensuite prendre la moitié de l'anneau de la tempête appartenant au prince déchu. Mais... ça avait quelque chose d'utile. Rajouta-t-il en pensant, tout en souriant légèrement en regardant la bague encore accrocher au coup de son propriétaire.

Malheureusement Hayato n'eu pas le temps de penser d'avantage qu'un bruit que l'on pourrais qualifier de plainte s'éléva alors de la salle, puis qu'une main agrippa la bague qui était présent au coup de l'argenté.

Le corps se releva un peu, puis bruquement sans prévenir plaqua le corps de l'italien au sol, contre le sien.

- Je vais gagner. S'exclama alors Belphegor.

- Témé ! (Enfoiré). Asséna Hayato tout en se débattant de la prise éxercer par son ennemis, puis en lui collant son poing dans le visage parfait du prince.

Mais le frère de Rasiel ne s'en préoccupa pas puisque tout de suite après, il replaqua le buste de Gokudera par terre puis continua à tirer sur l'anneau du lycéen en dessous de lui.

- Anneau... Mon anneau...

Le prince tirait, mais l'argenté en faisait de même ce qui laissait prévoir un matche nul si cela continuait ainsi. Le prince souriait, puis tirais tout en laissant parfois un mot, un seul sortir de sa bouche.

"Anneau"

Et cela continua comme ça, pendant de longues secondes, des secondes interminables. Mais Hayato ne se laissa pas faire et faisait pareil de son coter, il tirais aussi. La victoire ne pouvais pas lui échapper, non il ne pouvait, il ne devait pas perdre !

- Enfoiré, abandonne ! S'écria le bras droit du décimo tout en pensant qu'il n'avait plus de force.

Mais tout d'un coup quelque chose choqua profondément Hayato, si bien que durant quelques petites secondes il arrêta de boucher, de se défendre. Il en oublia même le combat qui se passait, que ce combat était minuté, il en oublia tout, tout ce qui était proche de lui. Il ne garda que le visage trop près du sien, la folie meurtrière qui semblait s'en échapper, sa fine bouche qui était tirer en une petit sourire dément, ses mains qui agrippait son anneau, qui ne cherchait même plus à défendre sous le coup de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, ses cheveux or qui étaient assez longs pour cacher ses yeux, son corps contre le sien, cette lueur rougeoyante qu'il voyait à travers les cheveux blonds, sa voix réclamant sans cesse son anneau. Sa simple personne que Hayato avait pourtant haïs jusqu'à là, mais qui maintenant restait choquer face à lui. Un corps peut en cacher un autre. Et l'italien venait de le découvrir d'une drôle de façon.

Mais il n'eu pas le temps d'observer encore plus longtemps le jeune garçons d'environ son âge penché au dessus de lui, qu'une violente explosion retentit non loin d'ici.

Il compris alors que les bombes présentent dans les machines qui produisaient les courants d'air, les turbines, venaient d'exploser, et qu'elles se rapprochaient de la bibliothèque. La "tête de poulpe" reprit alors ses ésprits et décidé de remettre ses questions visant le blond à plus tard puis de se concentrer pour récupérer l'anneau du-dit blond pour pouvoir remporter la bataille et être à égalité avec la Varia.

Il entendit alors tout ses amis lui dire de revenir, de laisser tomber, que mourir pour ça n'avait aucun sens mais il en avait décidé autrement, il allait gagner ce combat coûte que coûte.

Il commença alors à reprendre le dessus, mais il ne faisait que rouler sur le coter avec Belphegor qui s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage,mais une bouée qu'il voulait tuer, assassiner, étriper, dechicter, bref qu'il voulais réduire à l'état de poussière.

A force de rouler, ils heurtèrent une étagère qui leur tomba dessus dans un bruits de chute venant des livres maintenant éparpiller au possible par terre.

- Mes yeux... commencent à faiblir. Pensa Hayato tout en continuant de se débattre.

Shamal lui rappela alors ce qu'il lui avait enseigner avant de commencer l'entraîner.

Des souvenirs remplirent alors l'esprit de l'argenté.

Mais alors qu'il répondait qu'il ne pouvais pas revenir sans avoIr la bague et que s'il le fallait il mourrait, son boss prit alors la parole.

- Arrêtes tes conneries ! Pourquoi penses-tu te battre ? On ira voir tout ensemble les feux d'artifice ! C'est pourquoi nous nous battons ! C'est pourquoi on devient plus fort ! Je veux rire avec tous le monde,mais sans toi ça n'a plus aucun sens ! Hurla alors Tsuna à l'intention de Gokudera.

- Dixième du nom. Murmura alors Hayato tout en arrêtant de combattre et en se redressant.

Mais encore une fois il n'eu pas le temps de réagir plus vite, que le détenteur de la turbine siffla puis explosa.

Et tandis que ses amis pleuraient sa "mort",Reborn s'exprima de sa voix gazoulliette.

- Regardez là-bas.

En effet dans les nombreux nuages de fumés, avançait l'utilisateur des bombes. Shamal prévînt alors que les rayons infrarouges ont été désactivés. Le petit groupe se dirigea alors en courant vers la bras droit pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Le futur propriétaire (spoil) d'Uri présenta alors ses excuses pour avoir perdu le combat.

Tandis que de son coter, Bel, souriait et rigolait comme le démon qu'il était tout en disant quelque mots.

- Anneau. Dit-il tout en regardant les deux anneaux qu'il avait en sa possession dans sa main droite. Je suis le vainqueur...

Quelques temps plus tard~

P.O.V. Externe, dans une maison.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux argenté se tenait assis sur son lit, contre le mur et regardait sa main droite.

- Belphegor est... il n'est pas celui qu'il veux montrer. Je l'ai sentit. Dit le fumeur en continuant à regarder sa main. A ce moment... J'ai tou...ché son torse et j'ai cru sentir quelque chose. Alors il serais...

- Je serais quoi ? Shishishi~

Hayato se releva brusquement du lit pour se mettre complètement contre le mur, oubliant la douleur, face à l'intrus qui venait de parler.

- Témé ! Insulta Gokudera en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de parler.

Car oui, c'était bien Belphegor accroupiller sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre du lanceur de bombes. On pouvais d'ailleurs voir qu'il s'était déjà complètement remis du combat passé. En effet, il souriait à sa façon psycopathe tout en fixant l'italien qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et géné de la venu de la source de sa pensée et de ses questions à son sujet.

Celui-ci sauta du rebord pour atterrir devant lui.

- Alors ? Shishishi~ on a perdu sa langue ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Commença à s'énerver le propriétaire des lieux face au ton joueur que prenait l'adolescent face à lui.

- Répond à ma question et je répondrais à la tienne~

- ... Tu serais...une...

- Oui ? Souria encore plus Belphegor, l'invitant à continuer sa phrase inachevée.

- Fille ! Termina l'argenté tout en rougissant légèrement, à peine pour qu'on ne le voit.

Le sourire qui avait prit place sur le visage du prince disparut de suite, face au mot que venait de prononcer le bombardier. Le prince s'avança alors vers lui d'un air neutre qui pouvais surement en faire pâlir plus d'un, et qui d'un coter faisait encore plus peur que quand il souriait.

Quant au lycéen il n'en menait pas large, car soit il répétait a question et il se faisait tuer sur le champs pour avoir oser dire qu'il était une fille, soit il laissait ses pulsions le guider, car avoir sa veste d'officier de la Varia ouverte laissant voir son pull flotter au rythme du vent, révélant quelque fois son bas ventre, sans oublier ses cheveux qui dansait dans la brise du soir et pour finir ses fine jambes qui avançaient calmement vers lui, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. L'italiano ne se gifla même pas lorsque la pensé que ses jambes irais sans doute mieux autour de sa taille à lui et ses bras accrocher à son coups, plutôt que de tenir des couteaux.

Depuis quand Bel lui plaisait ? Il n'avait commencer à penser qu'après avoir deviné que c'était une fille après avoir malencontreusement toucher sa poitrine durant le combat. Et depuis cet incident le blond -ou la blonde- était présent dans toutes ses penséees et ne voulais pas le quitter.

Finalement c'était peut être le fait que ce gamin n'abandonnait pas lorsqu'il se battait, que ce gamin d'à peine 16 ans soit déjà renommé dans toute l'Italie et qu'il fasse partit d'un groupe mafieux très puissant, sans oublier d'être craint, que ce gamin se relevais toujours plus fort lorsqu'il était blessé, que ce gamin soit si intelligent, si astucieux... Que ce gamin soit si spécial. Si spécial à ses yeux.

Alors ayant décidé, Hayato s'avança jusqu'à Belphegor tandis que celui-ci faisait de même depuis environ 2 mnutes. Ils s'arrêtèrent au même moment, face à l'un, face à l'autre.

- Comment as-tu deviné ? Tu es bien le premier... Demanda Belphegor en essayant de cacher le trouble qu'il ressentait en ce moment d'avoir été mit à jour si facilement, et en si peu de temps.

- Le combat, ce moment-là. Répondit Hayato en essayant, lui, de ne pas rougir face à ce moment-là.

Hayato fixait Belphegor. Belphegor fixait Hayato. Puis celui-ci décida de finir avec ce silence. Il s'avança vers la princesse déchu puis, prudemment, posa sa main sur sa nuque puis se pencha vers elle.

- Tu as faux. Murmura Belphegor en stoppant net la bras droit du dixième du nom qui n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres des lèvres tant tentante.

- Commença ? Se recula alors l'argenté pour fixer étrangement celle qui venait de parler.

- Les deux. Je suis les deux. Prononça Prince The Ripper en plaçant une énigme dans ces paroles.

- Je comprends pas

- La partie supérieure de moi est une fille, la partie inférieure est celle d'un garçon. C'est pour ça que Mammon est tant avar, il a le même problème que moi, et il en a assez, il veux être un vrai garçon.

- Et toi ? Demanda Gokudera en plaçant sa main sur l'une des joues du garçon

- Je m'en fiche. Répondit Bel en enlevant la main de l'adolescent face à lui.

Ledit Bel commença à se diriger vers la fenêtre mais se fit stopper par la poigne qu'exerçait la main de Hayato sur son poignet.

- A toi de répondre à ma question. Que fait-tu ici ?

- J'était curieux, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu as eu un moment d'absence durant le combat.

- Et maintenant tu le sais ?

- Oui.

- Je ne dirais rien, pour toi et ton pote.

Le varia le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il allait s'approcher de la fenêtre pour partir mais on voyait bien qu'il semblait hésiter.

Puis d'un coup de vent, une bouche se retrouva plaquer contre une autre, un corps coller à un autre, un amour dévoiler en échange d'un autre.

Hayato prit le jeune prince dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il le fit reculer, jusqu'à qu'il heurte le rebord du lit et qu'ils chutent ensemble sur les draps recouvrant le matelas.

Aucun mots ne fut prononcer dans la nuit, juste deux corps qui parlaient à leurs place. Deux personnes qui s'unirent sous le regard bienveillant de la lune.

L'un savait que le lendemain, l'autre devrais rejoindre son groupe pour ne pas éveiller les soupsons.

L'autre, quant à lui, savait que quand ils devront se revoir, ils auraient bien du mal à ne pas succomber au plaisir et à la jouissance d'être ensemble, de s'unir encore une fois, de s'aimer sans avoir à le cacher.

Mais ils y arriveront, car pour l'un et pour l'autre, ils sont spéciaux.

Finalement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'eu gagner ce combat, cette bataille, car si Bel avait remporté les anneaux, Hayato quant à lui, avait gagné le coeur d'un prince bien mystérieux.


End file.
